Debbie Putch
Debbie Putch is a minor character who appeared in Birthday Girl Down. She invited everyone to her 14th birthday party, except for Henry. Description & Personality Debbie has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is around Jasper's height and slightly taller than Henry. She seems to not be very intelligent, as she jumped on a trampoline near the edge of the roof but is smart in spelling, as she beat Charlotte in the 7th grade spelling bee. She also automatically assumed that Henry put the ball speed to 11, when it was actually his sister Piper. History One year ago, on a rooftop in Swellview, Debbie was celebrating her 13th birthday party there, as told by Flashback. It was a rather big party, with many guests in attendance. Among them was Jasper, Charlotte, Sidney, and Oliver. Henry arrived late, unexpectedly bringing his sister Piper along. Debbie and her mom greeted Henry and Piper, who was more than mad about her phone having a broken screen than caring about a girl's birthday party, Debbie having pointed out the cracked screen in the first place. While Henry walked up to the table to grab some food, Jasper told Debbie to try out the baseball bat and play ball. While waiting, Henry did not pay attention to the ball speed on the Battah-Battah machine and dropped the ball inside the tube. When it came out, the ball hit Debbie and knocked her off the roof. She landed on top of a dog and everyone pointed to Henry and thought he changed the ball speed from 2 to 11. He was subsequently kicked out by security and uninvited to Debbie's 14th birthday party next year. One year later, for the safety of their daughter's well being, Mr. and Mrs. Putch replaced the "hazardous" ball machine with a large trampoline and everyone was invited except for Henry. Even Captain Man and Miss Swellview were invited this year by Debbie. The Putches introduced themselves and Debbie was thrilled to see both of them there. Later, out of surprise, Debbie witnessed Henry speak on the microphone, as she continued to blame him for what happened to her. However, Henry had proof of who really changed the ball speed that night. After pointing out everybody's strained/mixed relationship with Debbie Putch, he began to conclude the events of that day using pictures leading up to Debbie falling off the roof; Piper frustratingly threw her phone in a general direction, which happened to land on the "11" button of the machine, as Henry was innocently eating snacks before putting the ball inside. Realizing the truth, Debbie ordered security to escort Piper out of her party, the latter claiming she is a victim. Debbie later apologized to Henry and so did her mom, as she then continued to enjoy her birthday by bouncing on the large trampoline. Her mother then noticed a balloon next to a light that could start a fire, and Henry volunteered to remove it. Debbie exclaimed she was having the best birthday party ever. Afterwards, Sidney told Henry to jump down and as he did, accidentally forced Debbie off the roof repeating what happened last year. Debbie was unconscious on the pavement after landing on top of a dog and when the pet's owner asked if Whiskers was okay, Debbie replied she is not Whiskers. Trivia *Debbie's favorite color is pink. She wore a pink hoodie and jeans on her 13th birthday and a pink dress on her 14th. *Her last name is a pun on the word "pitch", a baseball term. *Debbie's 13th birthday party was baseball themed. It can be assumed by the time she turned 14, she phased out the themes of her subsequent birthdays from then. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters Category:Girls Category:High School Category:Possibly Deceased Category:One appearance only Category:Season 1 Category:2014